Forgive Me
by Beautiful Abyss
Summary: What if Gold didn't bring magic to Storybrooke that night...and what if Belle didn't immediately forgive him? Rumbelle x (mild language, rating might change as the story continues)
1. Chapter 1

**This story idea was created based on a dream I had. I wondered what it would be like if Rumpelstiltskin had waited before bringing magic to Storybrooke, and what if Belle didn't forgive him straight away?**

**I own none of these characters, no matter how hard I wish :/ enjoy x**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mr Gold was just in the process of closing up shop. He'd just acquired back one of his most useful and protected possessions from Emma. In a way he felt bad for swindling her the way he did. He truly felt guilty that he took advantage of her when she was only a desperate parent, trying to save her son. But it had to be done.

Of course, he knew that henry would be ok. He will live through the ordeal and should have little more than a sore head for a few hours. Mr Gold felt sympathy for the boy, that reminded him so much of his own brave son. It was all regina's fault anyway. The evil, deceptive crow that she is. Henry might be safe with her for the time-being, todays misfortunes aside, but he will never be truly happy with her. To his credit Mr Gold didn't know anyone still alive who possessed the willpower to stay in her presence longer than five minutes before cowering to her black heart.

Yes. The queen is ruthless. She will stop at nothing for her cause. Something the imp in him once admired. But she has too much power in this game. This damned curse. But she will get her just deserts as soon as Emma starts to really believe, especially in true love. That which fate cruelly plucked from himself.

Belle, his beautiful brave little Belle. Not a day, hour or minute goes by when he does not think of her. No matter how much it hurt, he had to think of her. Belle was the shining light to his vast darkness. She was his one true love, and a testament to prove his cowardice.

He may tell himself every time the thought occurs that it was not really his fault that his Belle is lost to this world, or the next, but Mr Gold felt a consuming guilt within him. If only he'd have believed in her love, loved and protected her instead of sending her away, throwing her to the dogs she gave herself away to protect from ogres, effectively signing her death warrant. How could she have saved them, so freely offering her freedom for them, and then be maliciously punished for the deed.

So lost in his thoughts, Gold didn't realise he'd been dusting the same ornament for a while now, or hear the chime of the bell, notifying him of somebody entering his shop. He was too focused on the past and his plans of bringing magic to Storybrooke, that it was only when he heard a familiar voice, was he pulled out of his thoughts.

"Hello...Gold? Are you there? Gold!" The voice sounded panicked. The owner must be desperate to make a deal tonight. However Mr Gold had much to do and came out from the back of the shop, ready to send the voice away.

"I'm sorry dearie...but I'm afraid we're clos..." Mr Gold dropped the sentence when he saw the sight before him, hardly believing it.

There in his shop, stood non other than Jefferson, A.K.A. The Mad Hatter, and bundled up in his arms was the sleeping face of a person he never thought he'd see again. Gold stood there in pure shock as Jefferson held an unconcious Belle in his arms.

She's alive. She's alive and in his shop!. Gold hastily took in her ragged appearance, drinking in every last inch of uncovered skin like a cammel with water. She was boney, scarily thin and covered top-to-toe in yellow,blue and black marks. Her hair was unkept and dull, skin deathly white from lack of sun. Gold both loved and loathed the sight before him. She was a little chipped, but she was alive!

Tears sprung to his eyes and he hastily stumbled forward, desperate to touch her, to make sure this was no illusion. Moving at a pace, his knee protested at he staggered over to the pair. Jefferson gently swept to his knees and watched with weary eyes.

Once he'd touched her shoulder, Gold fought back tears and smiled wettly. So full of happiness he was rendered speechless. With his eyes firmly fixed on her face he vowed to protect her at all costs. He would never let her go again. He'd be anything she wanted him to be, so long as he was in her life.

Still stunned at the man before him Jefferson broke the, somewhat amusing silence of Mr Gold.

"Listen Gold, this is a shock, i know. But we don't have time. Belle needs us to help her right now. We need to protect her." Gold's face looked resolved as he absorbed this. He will protect her. He will keep his wonderful Belle safe.

"The queen did this. She has been keeping Belle locked away in a secret mental ward, in the hospital basement." As Gold took in these words he realised what had happened and connected the dots. She had lied! Regina had lied and captured Belle. Told him she was dead and watched him grieve. Filled his head and heart with lies! Anger flowed through him at the realisation.

"She will pay Gold, but for now we must take care of Belle." Gold's murderous rage dissipated slightly as he reassessed Belle's frail form.

"What do we do?" Gold wanted to ask what had they done to her? but he cringed as thoughts popped into his head.

"Belle is cold, freezing actually! There was no blanket or heating in that cell, only a concrete slab to sleep on. Her injuries will heal and she is dangerously under-fed. She has been given a large quantity of sedatives and medication which will be unpleasant to say the least to come down from. If that was not where she came from, I'd suggest taking her to hospital."

with each new piece of information, a new way to make the queen beg for death burrowed its way into his mind. taking a deep breath, he nodded for the other man to continue.

"We need to first keep her warm, get her food and try to keep her temperature down. We also need to think of what to do about regina. I hardly went through the proper protocols to release a patient."

"I will deal with that Bitch, make no mistake about that!" He said with a concerning glint in his eye.

All his earlier plans were forgotten and the vial of true love remained in his jacket in the back room, as the thoughts were replaced with the revelation that Belle was alive here in Storybrooke, and the contemplations of how to destroy the ones who did this with her swam in his head.

Mr Gold began to direct Jefferson, whom was fast becoming considered an ally, how to best help his love. "Quickly... place her on that sofa and go fetch a blanket from the back room." Gold paused gazing back to her beaten face. "There should also be a large bowl and a sink. Fill it with hot water and bring it back with the cloth on the side."

Ignoring his knee he kneeled beside the sofa and began stroking her chestnut hair while the other man gathered the things he asked for. Gods, he hoped she would be ok. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her now. As he looked upon her bruised face, arms and leg, anywhere not covered by hospital scrubs.

He began to hate himself even more than when he thought her dead. This was obviously done because of her connection to him. How could he be so blind! she was obviously going to become a target for her association with him and he shut her out. he might have well of put a flashing neon sign above her saying 'Hurt me, It will destroy Rumpelstiltskin!". He'd be lucky if Belle doesn't slit his throat as soon as she awakens.

'What if she doesn't remember me? The curse could have affected her too. She's probably trapped like the rest of this town. All because of my damned curse!' He thought as he smoothed her matted hair. His internal agony must have been etched on his face as he soon felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder.

He knew he didn't have a right to be this close to her but he savored every moment before he faced her resentment. He leaned down and gently with tears streaming down his cheeks, he whispered "I'm so sorry! So very,very sorry Belle!"

And then she stirred...


	2. Chapter 2

**Well first chapter went up, had to replace it because I spaced it wrong. Anywho Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. You guys are great! **

**I especially liked Drac1026 for your comment. It won't be easy for him ;)**

* * *

**Mr Gold POV**

I look at the clock on my wall for what seems like the thousandth time. The time read 20:43. It's now been 38 minutes and 15 seconds since Belle had stirred. But who's counting...

Since then only the occasional murmur or soft whimper has escaped her during her slumber. I can't really make out her words because she's so quiet. I wish I could say she looked peaceful. Her nose sometimes scrunched in an adorable way but her sleep seems slightly restful, as if she's having a haunting dream.

Me and Jefferson...or does he prefer Hatter?...have tended to her immediate wounds such as the cuts on her arms and legs and the visible bruises with ice. There is no swelling at least.

I am sat it a chair I'd pulled closer to the sofa so that I could be next to her, stroking her hair and holding her hand, not quite ready to lose contact in case she fades away and this is a dream.

Jefferson was sitting on the arm of the sofa by her feet. He was just staring at her in a way that I can't put my finger on. It's a mix of recognition, sorrow, guilt and something else that I just can't name. No matter, I won't admit it but I'm now forever in his debt. He's done so much for me in the past hour that I could practically kiss him.

Belle then choses this moment to roll over and a strand of her hair falls in her face. Even with the bruises she looks beautiful.

She looks so young and innocent, completely unlike me. Come to think of it the age difference if you take into account my real age is horrendous. If she remembers and by nothing short of a miracle stays with me, won't we be the talk of the town.

In the next moment Regina comes barging in through the shop door. I look to Jefferson and he's giving me a panicked, but meaningful nod. I take it the hospital called her because her eyes fix on Belle immediately and she's almost shaking with rage.

"Ah, Your Magisty...to what do we owe the pleasure. I do hope you boy hasn't worsened." Regina furrows her brows and glares at me.

"Setting aside the fact you tricked me and Blondie into getting you that potion...which we'll talk about later...it seams you've taken it upon yourself to free an unstable patient from the Storybrooke mental ward." Regina smirks slightly, crossing her arms. "I'm here to retrieve her."

"Magisty, forgive me for saying this but I think we both know who this person is and I find it quite remarkable that she is alive before us today...and since it is impossible to bring back the dead, that begs the attention...why did you lie to me dearie?!" my voice menacing as I say that last part.

Regina gives me a cold smirk and simply says "Why did you believe me?"

I growl at her and curse myself. I had of course done some checks on regina's lie. I had traveled to Belle's old kingdom where I had asked around and several people had confirmed it.

_'She's dead. Made a deal with the dark one...enough said!" _

_'Not seen her in a while...I heard the king sold her to evil for the good of the kingdom. She must be gone now'_

_"Who is Belle!...Oh you mean the princess...don't you know? she left...not likely to see her any time soon' _

Looking back at the conversations I had with her people. They could have meant she was dead because she was with me. None of them mentioned any clerics. I wonder if she even returned to her farther in the first place.

"Do I owe Mr French an apology Regina?" I ask. "Did she even make it home!?" I snarl.

I think back to when the curse was made. It was about a year and a half since Belle had left the dark castle. Where was she during that time?

"Regina.." I give her a harsh glare and am glad to see she flinched. "How long? How long have you had her?"

"Not even a thank you Rumple for keeping her alive? tut tut" I begin to shake with rage.

"HOW LONG?!" I scream at her, moving a step towards her whist she is smart enough to move back to. Still, she masks her fear well.

It seems my screaming woke Belle. She sits up and opens her big blue eyes. When she sees Regina she freezes. I start to say something to her but before I can, she clutches her head and closes her eyes tightly in pain.

"Ah, Belle finally awake I see. Don't be scared dear, these horrible men stole you. They took you before you could finish your treatment dear. I'm here to take you back!" she said giving a sickly sweet smile to Belle whose eyes widen at the mention of going back.

I almost choke at her words. treatment...more like torture if you take a look at her.

"If that's what you call treatment. I'd hate to think what you call punishment!" Jefferson speaks for the first time since the queen entered the shop.

She frowns at him, as if assessing where his loyalties lie. I then look to a confused Belle who's rubbing her temple but I can see she's trying not to show too much weakness. That's my brave little Belle. It's then that I decide enough is enough!

"Regina you will leave my shop now. You will not take Belle. You will grant me full custody rights as I'm sure you're her primary contact and you will have the paperwork on my desk by monday PLEASE!" When I use he 'magic word' (if you pardon the pun), Regina is magically compelled to leave. I always wondered what that felt like to be honest.

"This isn't over Gold!" She then promptly turns on her heals and walks through the door.

"Go see that son you poisoned Regina!" I call after her as she leaves. When I turn around I have a smile on my face and look at Belle, only she'd looking straight at Jefferson.

* * *

Belle is looking at Jefferson as if she hardly believes he's real. She's staring at him and he's trying to avoid her eyes. The imp in me is telling me I should be jealous but I squash it down in confusion.

"Y...YOU! Wha..What? You broke me out?!" She says in both recognition and confusion. Her voice is rough from disuse but It makes my heart leap for joy. She's really alive!

"um..Belle, I'll explain later. please just calm down. I'll explain everything!" He said awkwardly. She seems to look at him in disbelief and after a moment she frowns at him and turns her head to look at me.

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding as her ocean blue eyes find mine.

"Belle!" I shout before moving three quick steps to her, enveloping her in a hug and grinning like a madman. I greedily breath in her signature scent, Rose and old books. Oh she smells the same! I feel tears spring to my eyes but I blink them back. I have to be strong for her now.

She goes stiff as I embrace her and I can hear her breathing quicken slightly. hesitantly, I lean back, still firmly holding her shoulders and take in her confused and frightened face.

After a short pause I hear the words "I'm sorry...Do I know you?" And it breaks my heart.

"No.." I choke "..But you will!" I promise, giving her a reassuring smile.

* * *

After my promise, Belle seemed to trust me a little bit more, so I guide her over to the sofa and she pulls the blanket around herself. I sit to her left and Jefferson moves to the chair I was sitting in before Regina arrived. We both looked at the brunette staring at her hands.

After a few minutes of silence, It was Jefferson who spoke up first. "Belle...I'm so sorry...I know what I did was selfish and I'm so very sorry."

This grabbed my attention. it was the last thing I expected to hear. What had he done?

Seeing my confused look, Jefferson carefully scoot the chair away from me and hung his head. Belle remained silent but was looking at him. Her face seemed to be switching between surprise and distrust.

"It...It's ok. I don't forgive you entirely...but I know why you did it." He looked at her astonished. "Besides rescuing me does help." She added with a grin.

The first smile I've seen on her face in over 29 years (counting time in the other world).

Still he kept his head hung in shame. "Will somebody tell me what the hell you're on about!" I blurted impatiently.

After Belle and Jefferson glance at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation, Jefferson starts talking.

"I...I left her...I left her there..." He released a sigh "...In the hospital."

I blink, trying to understand but before I could question it, he continued. "I was working with Regina. I've been visiting Belle with Regina for months." He took a breath and paused. "I watched her torture her but never said anything"

HE WHAT?! He left her there to suffer? He knew where se was and what was going on for months and didn't help her?! He did nothing!?Blinded by rage I glare at the man across from me and my hand instinctively searched for my forgotten cane on the floor by my feet. Belle remains quiet, staring off into space while Jefferson watches me with wide eyes.

"WAIT! WAIT! I HAD NO CHOICE!" I advance on him slightly as he swerves behind the chair. "I DID IT FOR MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed as I raised my arm, cane in hand.

Belle Said nothing but shot up and gently placed a hand on my arm lowering it, and then gave me a sad smile. She quickly gave a reassuring nod to Jefferson and touched her head, swaying a little before sitting back down on the sofa she had vacated trying to stop me.

Realising she was still looking at me, my anger drained from me and I sat back down, followed shortly by Jefferson who scooted his chair further from me.

sensing the tension still in the room, Belle smiled wearily and clutched her knees to her chest. "So who are you two then and why did you save a crazy woman from he mental ward?"

We both just smiled at her and I held a twinkle in my eye, trying to fight back tears.

"Belle, would you like some tea?" Belle nods enthusiastically and rests her head on the back of the sofa, staring at nothing in particular and whispering "I'm free".

Then it hits me. Belle doesn't remember me! I could start oer with her, I can kiss her! She might hate me when she remembers but until then I'll show her how caring I can be. I'll only have a few hours. The curse whispers to its maker, whispers to me about its fears of Emma, how steady it is.

I have a feeling that the curse will be broken by dawn...well mostly anyway. That means I have until then to convince a woman who thinks of me as a stranger, that I'm a good man. Hopefully it won't hurt too much when she remembers. Tonight will be interesting...

* * *

**Ok so There we go, Chapter two! Don't worry I have plans. Belle is not as weak as everyone thinks you know... ;)**


End file.
